Los sentimientos de Nakuru
by Nariko2
Summary: Fanfic corto, basicamente sobre TouyaNakuru


Los Sentimientos De Nakuru  
Escrito por Nariko  
  
  
Esa mañana Nakuru se levantó con una extraña sensación, había vuelto a soñar lo mismo.... las mismas tonterías románticas que cualquier chica normal de su edad... Pero ella no era así!!! Al menos eso creía..... Esa era sólo su forma adoptada, no tenía que meterse demasiado en su piel, porqué eso le traía demasiadas preocupaciones de las que necesitaba, pero aun así.... ese sueño..... Se sacudió la cabeza y se vistió con el uniforme del instituto.   
En la cocina estaba Eriol preparando el desayuno.  
-Buenos días Nakuru - la saludó él  
-Buenos días - respondió sin mucho entusiasmo  
-Ei! Pareces triste ¿te ocurre algo? - preguntó Spiner  
-No nada.....  
-¿Estás segura? - insistió Eriol  
-Vale más que me vaya para no hacer tarde al instituto  
-¿No desayunas?  
-No tengo hambre....  
Nakuru se dirigió a la puerta  
-Espera!! - la llamó Spiner - toma llévate el paraguas, parece que va a llover  
-Si, gracias - dijo ella sin prestar atención ni a lo que Spiner había dicho ni a lo que le había dado, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos  
Cuando Nakuru ya se había ido, Spiner se acercó a Eriol que estaba terminando su desayuno  
-¿Crees que estará bien?  
-Si - respondió él - esta es una fase por la que tarde o temprano tenia que pasar. Su forma adoptada tiene vida propia, y cuando es Nakuru ya no es la guardiana de la Luna, es sólo una chica de 17 años, y sus sentimientos son los típicos de esa edad, igual que sus sueños y todo lo demás.... Pero esto es algo que tendrá que ir averiguando por ella misma  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Nakuru iba de camino al instituto cuando empezó a llover, pero ese día, ella estaba demasiado ocupada intentado ordenar sus pensamientos como para darse cuanta. Cada vez llovía con más fuerza, y cuando llegó al instituto iba totalmente mojada, de pies a cabeza. Pasó por delante de Touya y Yukito, pero sin hacerles el menor caso ni dirigirles una mirada.  
-Esa era Akizuki ¿verdad Yuki?  
-Si, ¿porqué lo preguntas?  
-No se me abalanzó encima, ni siquiera me miró, eso es muy raro en ella  
-Creo que deberías ir a hablar con ella  
-¿Yo? ¿Porqué?  
-Algo la preocupa, eso está claro  
-Está bien, pero si era sólo que no nos había visto y se me tira encima verás......  
Touya se dirigió hacia donde estaba Nakuru  
-Akizuki, ¿no sabes para que sirven los paraguas?  
-¿Ummmm?  
-Llevas un paraguas en la mano y vienes empapada  
Nakuru se miró la mano donde llevaba el paraguas viéndolo por primera vez y luego también se dio cuenta de que iba toda mojada  
-Ohhh ¿que me ha pasado?  
-Si ni tu no lo sabes.....  
-Touya...   
-¿Te preocupa algo?  
-No, nada en absoluto - forzando una sonrisa  
Dicho esto se fue  
-"No me creo eso, sin duda no es la misma de siempre, y eso es porqué algo la preocupa"  
  
(NOTA : Lo que está entre comillas son pensamientos)  
  
Las clases empezaron normalmente, pero mientras el tiempo iba pasando, Nakuru cada vez se encontraba más mal, la ropa mojada se le estaba secando encima la piel, los ojos se le cerraban y la cabeza le dolía muchísimo....  
-Akizuki!!!! ¿Dónde tienes hoy la cabeza? - el profesor le chilló   
Nakuru se asustó y se puso de pie de un salto  
-Yo....... lo siento...... solo estaba...... - no pudo terminar, la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y perdió el equilibrio.  
Touya, que la había estado observando todo el rato, se levantó a tiempo para sujetarla y evitar que cayera al suelo.  
-Kinomoto, será mejor que acompañe a Akizuki a la enfermería - dijo el profesor  
Touya llevó a Nakuru a la enfermería, donde después de que la enfermera la examinara mientras ella estaba inconsciente, dijo:  
-Sería mejor llevarla a un hospital, sufre un principio de pulmonía, y si no recibe los cuidados adecuados podría empeorar.  
-Yo la llevaré, no se preocupe - dijo Touya  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Cuando Nakuru abrió los ojos se encontró con un techo que no le era conocido, y al mirar a su alrededor vio que estaba en una extraña habitación, a su lado, en una silla estaba Eriol  
-¿Eriol? - dijo Nakuru con un hilo de voz  
-Nakuru! Ya despertaste! ¿Qué tal te encuentras?  
-Me duele un poco la cabeza y la garganta, pero a parte de eso bien. Pero no se donde estoy  
-En el hospital  
-¿Porqué? ¿Qué me pasa?  
-Por lo que se ve, no utilizaste el paraguas que Spiner te dio, y las ropas mojadas se secaron encima de ti, y sufriste un principio de pulmonía. Si no te hubieran traído aquí tan rápidamente hubiera podido ser mucho peor  
-¿Dónde tenías la cabeza cuando te di el paraguas? - dijo Spiner con tono enfadado saliendo de un cajón de la mesita que había al lado de la cama  
-Oh! Lo siento Spinny.... No te hice demasiado caso  
-Ya sabes que no me gusta que me llames así!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-¿Cómo no te gusta que te llame Spinny?  
-Sin duda, ya está curada.... - dijo Spiner  
-Puede que de esto sí.... pero aún queda trabajo por hacer - dijo Eriol  
-¿Cómo? - preguntó Nakuru  
-Ya lo entenderás  
-Bueno..... por cierto ¿quién me trajo aquí?  
-El joven Kinomoto - respondió Eriol  
-¿Touya?  
Nakuru experimentó una extraña sensación dentro suyo, que intentó hacer desaparecer, pero no lo consiguió. De pronto la puerta se abrió, y Nakuru deseó que fuera Touya, pero no, eran Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran  
-¿Cómo estás Nakuru? - preguntó Tomoyo  
-Ahora bien!!!!!  
-Eriol nos contó lo que te había pasado y nos preocupamos mucho, y decidimos venir a ver como estabas - explicó Sakura  
Shaoran permanecía un poco apartado, sin decir nada  
-Os lo agradezco mucho - dijo Nakuru con una sonrisa  
Los tres se quedaron toda la tarde haciendo compañía a Nakuru, y cuando ya se iban, Nakuru dijo a Sakura:  
-Dale las gracias a tu hermano, de mi parte, él ya lo entenderá  
-Bueno......  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
-Ya llegué - chilló Sakura cuando abrió la puerta de su casa  
-Vaya, el monstruo olvidadizo ha decidido volver  
-Oh!!!! Lo siento Touya, no me acordé que me tocaba hacer a mi la cena....  
-No pasa nada..... Tu harás la del domingo  
-Por cierto, he estado en el hospital, fuimos a ver a Nakuru ¿sabes lo que le ha pasado?  
-Si  
-Pues me ha dicho que te de las gracias de su parte, que tu ya sabrías de que se trataba  
-¿Eso dijo?  
-Si  
-Bueno, vamos a cenar  
-¿Pero tu sabes de que se trata?  
-Metete en tus asuntos y déjame con los míos tranquilo.  
-Que carácter....!!!!!!!  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
El día siguiente, Nakuru no fue al instituto, y según lo que dijo el profesor, aun se tendría que quedar en observación dos días. Yukito le dijo a Touya  
-Voy contigo  
-¿Qué dices, Yuki?  
-Que voy a ir contigo al hospital a verla  
-Yo no voy a ir a ver a Akizuki, por su culpa ya me perdí todas las clases de la mañana, y no pienso perder la tarde yendo al hospital....  
-Vamos.... No puedes negar que te estás muriendo de ganas....  
-No tienes ni idea de las tonterías que estás diciendo  
-Tsukishiro y Kinomoto!!!!, déjense de charlas y atiendan a la clase - les avisó el profesor   
-Lo siento, profesor - se disculpó Touya  
-Pues yo si voy a ir - dijo Yukito al poco rato  
-Haz lo que quieras....  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Cuando Yukito entró en la habitación donde estaba Nakuru, se la encontró leyendo una revista.  
-¿Tsukishiro? - preguntó extrañada  
-Vine a ver como estabas  
-Ya estoy bien, pero los médicos han insistido a que debo quedarme aquí dos días más  
-Me alegro que ya estés bien  
Se hizo un silencio, mientras Nakuru pensaba  
-"Que extraño que haya venido precisamente él, nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien. Un momento! Él es como yo! Al fin y al cabo Eriol me hizo parecida a él!"  
-Tsukishiro, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
-Claro  
-Bueno, tu sabes que no solo eres Yukito Tsukishiro ¿verdad?  
-Si, Touya ya me lo contó  
-Ya, bueno... ¿tu crees que como Yukito tienes sentimientos independientes? O sea que si eres independiente de Yue.  
Yukito se transformó en Yue  
-Nosotros somos parecidos, y por eso puedo responder a tu pregunta. Nosotros tenemos dos personalidades, y son completamente independientes la una de la otra. Como Yue y Ruby Moon, tenemos el deber de servir a nuestro amo, en tu caso Eriol y en el mío Sakura, y procurar que no les pase nada, pero como Yukito y Nakuru tenemos que vivir normal, como lo harían dos jóvenes de nuestra edad. Deja salir todo lo que llevas dentro, los sentimientos propios es lo único que nos distingue las dos formas que tenemos. No intentes ocultarlos como Nakuru, ya que no lo haces como Ruby Moon  
-Muchas gracias Yue, lo tendré todo en cuenta  
Yue volvió a Yukito.  
-Bueno, yo ya me voy a ir - dijo él  
-Muchas gracias por todo  
-Por nada.... Y dale recuerdos a Touya de mi parte - y se fue  
-"¿Qué quiso decir?"   
Nakuru se quedó pensando un rato en las palabras de Yue, cuando de pronto alguien entró por la puerta. El corazón se le puso a latir más deprisa cuando vio unos profundos ojos negros.  
-Touya......  
-Tan solo vine a ver como te encontrabas. Me diste un buen susto  
-Ya me siento perfectamente, pero quieren tenerme aquí para asegurarse de que no recaeré en cuanto me marche....  
-Ya... Mira, te he traído algo  
Y le alargó un paquete cuadrado. Nakuru lo desenvolvió despacio, no porqué no quisiera ver lo que había dentro, sino porqué las manos le temblaban demasiado para poder ir más deprisa. Cuando hubo sacado todo el papel, se encontró con un bonito diario de brillantes tapas rojas y un bolígrafo plateado.  
-Es sólo un regalo para que te acabes de recuperar. Sakura me dijo que esto os gustaba mucho a las chicas, que os era prácticamente imprescindible tener donde escribir todo lo que os pasa por la cabeza. Bueno, pero si tienes ya uno lo puedo ir a cambiar por otra cosa..... - explicó Touya  
-No! No tengo ninguno, pero me irá muy bien..... Muchísimas gracias!!!!  
-Akizuki....   
-¿Qué?  
-Ayer en el instituto había algo que te preocupaba, aunque tu digas que no, yo sé que es así.  
-Ya está todo solucionado! - ^__^  
-¿Seguro?  
-Si, no te preocupes  
-Bueno, me tengo que ir, que ya casi es la hora de la cena  
-De acuerdo. Y gracias por haber venido  
-No ha sido ninguna molestia....  
Cuando Touya cerró la puerta detrás de si, Nakuru sostuvo el diario unos momentos entre sus manos antes de acercarse la pequeña ,mesita y empezar a escribir.   
  
Querido diario:  
  
No sé muy bien como se hace esto de escribir en un diario. Nunca antes lo he hecho, pero ha llegado la hora de empezar. Primero de todo, creo que si te voy a empezar a contar todos mis sentimientos vale más que me presente: Me llamo Nakuru Akizuki y tengo 17 años. Voy al último curso del instituto. Y tengo una cualidad muy especial, tengo doble personalidad, o bueno puede que esté mejor dicho doble identidad, Nakuru Akizuki es mi identidad normal, pero me puedo transformar en Ruby Moon, una guardiana con poderes de Luna y fui creada por Eriol Hirawizawa, la reencarnación de un mago muy poderoso llamado Clow Reed  
Ayer por la mañana me desperté con una extraña sensación, siempre había creído que como Nakuru no podía tener mis propios sentimientos, pero no estaba en lo cierto, estos sentimientos han ido creciendo en mi interior hasta que se han hecho demasiado intensos para continuar ignorándolos.   
Estoy confundida, no sé porqué no puedo quitarme a cierto alguien de la cabeza, hasta sueño con él! Te voy a decir quien es, no tiene sentido que te lo esconda, se llama Touya Kinomoto... En principio sólo quería evitar que le dijera a Yukito su verdadera identidad (él es como yo, su otra identidad es Yue) y por eso siempre me le tiraba encima en agobiantes abrazos y les interrumpía siempre que estaban juntos.... luego me fui a Inglaterra de nuevo, nuestro trabajo aquí había concluido. Pero Eriol dejó aquí parte de su corazón en Tomoyo Daidouji, así que volvimos, y no sé porqué extraña razón, ahora sentía el impulso por mi misma de interrumpir a Touya siempre. No me gustaba que estuviera con otra gente.   
Ahora ya no sé que pensar. Hoy ha venido a verme.... me ha traído incluso un regalo, ayer me llevó aquí cuando yo estaba muy enferma e inconsciente, se preocupó por mi, por lo que me preocupaba..... Pero al momento, se vuelve antipático y me grita.... no quiere llamarme por mi nombre, siempre me llama Akizuki....   
Cada vez creo más firmemente que me estoy enamorando de él, y no sé que hacer para no llegar más lejos, sé que él no llegará nunca a compartir ese sentimiento, por eso no quiero seguir.... Si me involucro más, me hará daño, y no quiero sufrir.... La mejor solución es evitar pensar en él, y eso voy a hacer.  
Voy a intentar levantarme y andar un poquito.  
Tuya, sinceramente  
  
Nakuru  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Los días fueron pasando, y poco a poco todo volvió a la normalidad, Nakuru escribía ahora cada día en su diario, y en el instituto, todo volvía ser cómo siempre....  
-Buenos días Touya!!!! - decía Nakuru muy alegre, dándole un abrazo de los suyos  
-Déjame ya, Akizuki.... No tengo ganas ni tiempo de aguantar tus tonterías  
Y se marchaba dejando a Nakuru sola.   
Claro que todos esos sentimientos se reflejaban en su diario.... Ese día Nakuru escribió:  
  
Querido diario:  
  
Hoy ha sido otro día como lo demás. Touya sigue tratándome igual que siempre. Si no fuera porqué el regalo que me dio es real, pensaría que fue todo fruto de mi imaginación, que se preocupara por mi......  
Nunca hubiera pensado que tener sentimientos propios fuera tan agotador. Desde que Yue me habló, que acepto que yo pueda tener vida propia como Nakuru, pero si alguien me hubiese dicho esto antes, me lo hubiese pensado dos veces antes de lanzarme de lleno a disfrutar esa vida....  
Sakura, la hermana de Touya me ayuda mucho, es sin duda una de las mejores chicas que conozco, y también Tomoyo y Meiling. Todas son muy buenas conmigo, claro que ella lo tienen fácil: Sakura tiene a Shaoran, que volvió de Hong Kong solo por ella, Tomoyo tiene a Eriol, que también volvió de Inglaterra solo por ella, y Meiling, bueno, creo que ella sigue sola, pero al menos ha superado lo de estar enamorada de su primo Shaoran..... Y yo, tontamente enamorada de un chico que no puede verme, que apenas me habla, y si me habla es para reprocharme algo. Pero, ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Dicen que con el tiempo todo se supera, o sea que solo me falta esperar, que como a Meiling, el amor que siento por Touya Kinomoto, desaparezca. No es mucho pedir ¿Verdad?  
Tuya, sinceramente  
Nakuru  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Ese día Nakuru se despertó contenta, no lo podía negar, se visitó y bajó alegre a desayunar.  
-Vaya, ¿a que viene tanta felicidad? - preguntó Spiner  
-Si tu supieras Spinny........  
-NO ME GUSTA QUE ME LLAMES SPINNY!!! EXIJO MÁS RESPETO!!!!  
-No te enojes Spinny......  
-TE VOY A.......  
-No os peleéis chicos - la voz tranquila de Eriol calmó el ambiente - Nakuru, tengo una noticia que darte. Nos volvemos a Inglaterra  
-¿Cómo? Pero..... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con Tomoyo?  
-Ella se viene conmigo, en cuanto termine el curso nos iremos  
-Claro......  
Nakuru empezó a caminar hacia el instituto, y pasó cabizbaja por delante de todos hasta el salón.  
-Otra vez Akizuki está triste - observó Touya  
-¿Qué debe pasar esta vez? - quiso saber Yukito  
-No sé  
-¿Vas a hablar con ella?  
-Puede que en la hora del recreo  
En la hora del recreo, Touya se acercó a Nakuru que estaba sentada en un rincón del patio, sola  
-¿Qué te ocurre? - le preguntó a la chica  
-Nada.....  
-Vamos, te sentirás mejor si hablas de ello con alguien  
Touya se sentó a su lado  
-Es que........... me marcho.....  
-¿Dónde?  
-Me vuelvo a Inglaterra......  
-¿Cuándo?  
-Al terminar el curso....  
-Pero solo queda una semana para eso.....  
-Ya..... pero yo no quiero irme... allí no conozco a nadie...... Dejaré tantas cosas aquí....  
-¿Y porqué te vas?  
-Eriol se marcha, y yo voy con él - se encogió de hombros - debo ir con él  
-Pero no lo comprendo, si tu no quieres ir.....  
-Tengo esa obligación.... no puedo hacer nada.....  
Nakuru se puso a llorar, por un momento Touya no supo que hacer, al final le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros. Nakuru se abrazó a él  
-De verdad que me gustaría ayudarte, pero no sé que hacer - dijo Touya  
-No tienes que hacer nada.... Nadie puede ayudarme....  
-Escucha, si te tienes que ir, puede que para despedirnos te gustara venirte al baile de fin de curso conmigo  
-Me gustaría mucho.... pero ese día cojo el avión....  
-Vaya.... entonces ¿quieres venir el sábado por la tarde conmigo?  
-¿a dónde?  
-No sé.... podríamos ir al centro, al cine, a tomar un helado....   
-No sientas la obligación de invitarme solo para hacerme sentir mejor.... yo estaré bien  
-No es porqué te vas. Siempre he querido pasar una tarde contigo. ¿Vendrás?  
-Si...  
-Perfecto, quedamos mañana en la estación  
-De acuerdo  
Cuando Nakuru llegó a casa, lo primero que hizo fue coger el diario, tenia un gran remolino de sentimientos y emociones dentro que necesitaba sacar.  
  
Querido diario:  
Hoy no sé por donde empezar, me han pasado tantas cosas....  
Eriol me ha dicho que dentro de una semana volveríamos a Inglaterra, porqué Tomoyo accedió a ir con él. Sabía lo que significaba eso, no soy tonta, no volvería a ver a Touya nunca más.... Porqué luego si que no habría ninguna otra excusa para volver aquí.... Por un momento he deseado decirle que ya estaba harta de tener que hacer siempre lo que él dice, estoy harta de tener la obligación de servirle, de que él sea mi amo, en realidad no es mi amo, es el de Ruby Moon, yo soy Nakuru Akizuki, o sea que es teoría no tendría porque hacerle caso.....  
Estaba muy triste y hundida, cuando Touya me rescató. Me intentó consolar!!! Me abrazó.... En ese momento creí que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho..... Una sensación como pocas en la vida.....Y me invitó al baile de fin de curso!!! Pero no voy a poder ir.... Ese día sale el avión, o sea que él me invitó mañana a pasar la tarde juntos. Aun no sé lo que haremos, pero seguro que será la mejor tarde de toda mi vida....  
He ido con Sakura, Shaoran y Meiling a comprar, algo que nunca antes había hecho.   
Me he comprado un precioso vestido azul cielo, corto y de tiras anchas. Es muy bonito y no es por ser creída ni nada del estilo, me lo dijeron los tres, me queda fantásticamente bien.  
Ya sé que ahora si que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que pueda compartir mi amor con Touya, y algún día podamos llegar a salir juntos, pero de momento mañana por la tarde será mío, solamente mío, no lo tendré que compartir con nadie..... Estoy impaciente..  
Tuya sinceramente  
Nakuru  
  
La tarde del sábado finalmente llegó. Nakuru se esperaba con su bonito vestido nuevo delante de la estación, estaba muy nerviosa. Pronto vio a Touya que llegaba.  
-Hola - le dijo ella  
-Has sido muy puntual, ¿te he hecho esperar mucho?  
-Oh no! No te preocupes, he llegado antes de hora!  
-Bien, ¿a dónde quieres ir?  
-He visto que en el cine dan una película que me gustaría mucho ir a ver  
-Pues así vamos al cine!  
La película resultó ser muy entretenida, y cuando salieron fueron a tomar un helado. Luego cuando ya oscurecía se fueron a pasear por la ciudad. La luna llena brillaba en el cielo.  
-Mañana ¿a que hora sale el avión?  
-A las cinco de la tarde  
-Vaya.... Pues como no creo que nos veamos antes, te deseo que tengas un muy buen viaje.... ¿Cuándo volverás?  
-Pues... no creo que vaya a volver ya más a Tomoeda.....  
-Pero.... ¿porqué?  
-Eriol no volverá aquí, ya no le queda nada  
-¿Y porqué siempre tienes que hacer lo que dice Eriol?  
-Verás, yo soy como Yukito, por una parte soy Nakuru pero por la otra Ruby Moon, y como esta última, tengo un amo, que es Eriol, por eso, si él se va, yo también.  
-No lo sabía.....  
-Ya se hace tarde, tendría que volver....  
-Una última cosa, te deseo que en la vida todo te vaya genial, tu sigue siendo tu misma y seguro que caes bien a todo el mundo allí en Inglaterra. Eso es todo  
-Gracias - con lágrimas en los ojos  
-Vamos, no llores, ¿quieres que la última imagen que me quede de ti sea esta?  
Nakuru forzó una sonrisa  
-Eso está mucho mejor, y ahora, debemos seguir cada uno por su camino sin girarnos, eso hace más fáciles las despedidas  
-Dale recuerdos a Yukito cuando le veas  
-Lo haré  
-Adiós Touya  
-Muy buena suerte en todo Nakuru.  
Touya se giró y empezó a andar, y Nakuru hizo lo mismo, sólo que ella iba con lágrimas en los ojos. En cuanto llegó a casa, cogió su diario.  
  
Querido diario:  
  
Acabo de llegar de mi "cita" con Touya, y ha sido tal y como yo pensaba, la mejor tarde de mi vida. Pero claro, como todo lo bueno, ha terminado muy deprisa, y la despedida ha sido lo más triste.... Me ha deseado lo mejor en mi vida, y dice que siendo yo misma gustaré a todo el mundo, pero lo cierto es que no es tan fácil. Yo ya he estado en Inglaterra, y no he hecho ninguna amistad... en cambio aquí.... Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, incluso Shaoran, también Yukito y claro.... Touya.  
No he podido evitar llorar, pero él me ha dicho que la última imagen que quería tener de mi era sonriente.... Y lo mejor de todo, me ha llamado Nakuru. Sé que solo ha sido una vez, pero esta compensa a todas las otras muchísimas veces que me llamó Akizuki, con esta, le he perdonado todo.... Y ahora que me voy le quiero más que nunca.  
Dicen que con la distancia es más fácil olvidar a las personas, sé que a él no le costará mucho olvidarme, pero a mi..... Hace poco tiempo que me conozco como Nakuru, pero ya es lo suficiente para saber que hará falta algo más que muchos kilómetros de distancia para que yo le olvide....  
Y si la imagen que él se queda de mi, es la de la sonrisa forzada con lagrimas aun en los ojos, la que yo me llevo de él, es de pie, bajo la luna, llamándome por mi nombre.   
Algunos que hubieran empezado el descubrimiento de sus sentimientos como yo seguro que ahora ya no querría hacerlo más, pero yo estoy dispuesta a no venirme abajo, aun me quedan muchas experiencias que probar.... Mientras hace un rato, iba recordando todas las cosas buenas que me han pasado aquí me hubiera gustado retroceder en el tiempo, volver a el día en que llegué, pero ahora no lo haría, porqué si lo hiciera olvidaría esta maravillosa tarde, y prefiero quedarme en este presente malo y difícil, y recordar todos los detalles de la tarde, que volver al pasado, donde todo en bonito y no recordar nada de lo que ha pasado.  
Y ahora si, cuando vuelva a escribir ya habrá empezado para mi una nueva vida, a la que me tendré que acostumbrar me guste o no.......  
Tuya sinceramente  
  
Nakuru  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Nakuru estaba en el aeropuerto tirando detrás de si, una maleta con ruedas. Miraba tristemente a Eriol y Tomoyo cogidos de la mano delante suyo, se los veía tan felices juntos....  
Por los altavoces se oyó "Aviso a los pasajeros del vuelo 235 con destinación a Londres. Deben embarcar antes de media hora por la puerta 3"  
-Este es el nuestro - dijo Eriol - vamos a dejar las maletas  
Nakuru depositó su maleta en la cinta corrediza, y agarró con fuerza su bolso donde estaba Spiner.   
  
Entre tanto, alguien corría a toda prisa hacía el aeropuerto, un chico alto, con ojos negros y pelo negro... intentando llegar lo más pronto posible.....  
  
-Vale más que embarquemos ya - dijo Eriol  
-Si... Claro.... - Nakuru con voz apagada  
Vio como Tomoyo entraba por la puerta, y Eriol la seguía. Ella empezó a avanzar por el pasillo que conducía hasta el avión....   
Touya ya distinguía el aeropuerto a lo lejos, lo que le hizo correr más deprisa... ya pronto estaría allí..... no podía permitir que se fuera.....  
  
A medio pasillo Nakuru se sorprendió descubriéndose a si misma pensando en todos los buenos momentos que había pasado allí le volvieron a la cabeza, allí estaban Sakura, Meiling, Shaoran, Yukito y.... Touya.... Dejaba muchas cosas atrás.... demasiadas  
Paró a medio camino, no se vio con fuerzas de seguir.  
-¿Qué ocurre, Nakuru? - quiso saber Eriol  
-Nada.... - dijo ella forzando una sonrisa y continuó caminando  
  
Touya llegó a un mostrador y preguntó a la chica  
-Perdone, ¿el vuelo hacia Londres?  
-Es ese de ahí - dijo la chica señalando hacía la pista de aterrizaje  
El chico vio como un avión despegaba, se acercó al cristal, y vio como inevitablemente ella se iba.... se marchaba.... y ya no podía hacer nada. Se sentó en una de las sillas que había allí y hundió la cabeza entre las manos....  
De pronto una voz femenina....  
-¿Touya?  
Touya levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con unos bonitos ojos marrones.  
-Nakuru!!! Pero.... como.... el avión.....  
-No lo cogí... No podía irme, pero ¿qué haces tu aquí?  
-Necesitaba decirte algo antes de que te marcharas.... Nakuru yo...  
Touya se fue acercando y poco a poco sus labios se acercaron más y al final acabaron por unirse en un beso, que significó el comienzo de una bonita historia de amor............  
-Un momento - dijo Touya - ¿porqué no cogiste el avión? ¿Y Eriol?  
-Pues verás...........................  
  
ESCENA PASADA  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Nakuru? - quiso saber Eriol  
-Nada.... - dijo ella y siguió andando  
Pero a los pocos segundos  
-Nakuru - dijo Eriol - creo que deberías quedarte aquí  
-No digas tonterías  
-Lo digo en serio, quiero que te quedes  
-Pero debo ir contigo!  
-No te preocupes, yo estaré bien, quédate, créeme, hazme caso. Debes seguir lo que te dice tu corazón.  
-Mi corazón está aquí, con Touya....  
-Pues entonces ya está. Llámame algún día..... ah! Y puedes quedarte en nuestra antigua casa  
-Muchas gracias Eriol.....  
Y Nakuru se fue corriendo por el pasillo  
-¿Qué haces Nakuru? - dijo Spiner sacando la cabeza del bolso  
-Spinny! Me olvidé de ti! Corre, ve con Eriol! Yo me quedo aquí!  
-¿Tu te quedas?  
-Si  
-Pues así yo me voy a quedar aquí contigo  
-Spinny........ Pero si siempre nos estamos peleando....  
-Ya, pero no me puedo imaginar estar sin nadie que me llame Spinny.....  
-De acuerdo! Pues nos quedamos los dos!!!!   
De pronto vio a un chico que estaba sentado en una silla con la cabeza entre las manos.... no le podía ver el rostro, pero algo en su interior le dijo que era él.... el chico que tenía su corazón.... que era Touya Kinomoto....  
-¿Touya? - preguntó al final.  
  
FIN DE LA ESCENA  
  
Touya y Nakuru salieron del aeropuerto cogidos de la mano y se perdieron por entre las calles de Tomoeda........  
  
  
  
BUENO, ESTE FANFIC YA ESTÁ. ES CORTO, PERO YA ME TOCABA HACER ALGUNO SIN UNA INFINIDAD DE CAPITULOS. BUENO, QUIERO SABER QUE TAL ME HA QUEDADO O SEA QUE DEJAD REVIEWS!!!! 


End file.
